Eurasia
|area = }} is a continent within Earth Land compromising of kingdoms, with smaller nations between them. The continents holds one of the most prominent nations on Earth Land, along with one of the most influential knightly order known as the Knight Magi. While each kingdom has their own government, having differents laws and regulations, the Magi Order is the primary magical government on the continent, the Eurasian counterpart of the . History Mythology First Phase Origins According to the creation myth of Eurasia, there existed two primal beings; the Light and the Darknes. The two fought in control of the Void. Their constinously clashing soon ended forming Chaos, an being who's existence began to cause an surge of such power, it exploded and both the Light and the Darkness began to saw what occured. What came out of Chaos were beings that'll formed the very building blocks of Creation. Eighteen beings emerged, to which nine of them saw the Light as the one who shall guide them, while the other nine saw the Darkness as their guide. Seeing what these eighteen beings are, both the Light and Darkness agreed to share the Void and began to use the eighteen beings to form what is , , along with the , the and the . They'd also formed the twelve-dimesions to contain many vital asepects, with the third-dimensional realm being the primary dimension to create that of and . During the earliest periods of existence, one being known as Gaia would become that of Earth Land, sacrificing herself form the planet itself. Upon it, did Gaia birth two children; Eurasia, the goddess of life, nature, harmony and continents, and her brother referred simply as Anasai, the God of Death and Destruction. Eurasia formed the continent that became known as Eurasia and soon life began to flourish. Getting jealous of Eurasia, did Azrael began to enact death on life, to which was the ideal life cycle set by the Light and Darkness. However, jealousy over life did Eurasia have, did Anasai began to fiddle with life, and began to create his own world referred as the Inferno. In the Inferno did he make the Daedra. However, because of Eurasia and the actions of the Light did the Daedra were unable to invade. The Darkness then saw the Light interaction's as something he dispised and began to help Azrael to let the Daedra in. Because of this, each of the eighteen choose to be with the Light and or the Darkness and began the War of the Dawn. The War is recorded to vast and expansive, by which the gods who sided with the Darkness were sealed away within an another plane of existence - including Darkness itself with the sacrifice of the Gods of the Light, and that of the Light itself, establishing an impeneratable magical barrier between the two worlds. Second Phase Origins After the war, by which the Divines had stopped fighting the defeat and sealing the Gods of Darkness, did the Light began to command the angels were commanded to form an structure for cosmic maintenance. The Four Archangels were ordered to forge Eurasia, helping the Goddess of Life to create. The Archangels had the idea of the elves; specifically the Dökkálfar and the Ljósálfar. These elves are considered the true ancestors as they'd departed and forming sub-species of their kind. Forming the Druids of Avalon when the Light guided the Dökkálfar to the Isle of Avalon. While the Ljósálfar were guided to the Yggdrasill, the tree that represents the Light in the physical world, and the possible source of pure magic power. Over the milennia did Humanity began to form created by an being known as God, an being born from Chaos, and was given authorization to create something. Using himself as the image did he forged humanity, the first man Adam from clay and the earth. To give Adam someone for companionship did God created the first woman by using Adam's ribs. After their creation, accounts was lost to time as how other humans appeared, but is unknown. Great War While how most civilisation were lost to time and only written as legends and myths, the populations of the continent began to form civilisations and forming family and Houses to maintain the contient. Kingdoms & Nations Seven Kingdoms The Seven Kingdoms are seven majorm and largest of the nations on Eurasia. These kingdoms makes up most of the continent, having equally powerful military and political power and influence. Each kingdoms has their own variant of the Hyland's Knight Magi to protect the kingdoms, and act as their primary military force. In Eurasia, kingdom specifically refers to the seven kingdoms itself. *The kingdom of Hyland, referred as Hyland is a major political, economic and military kingdom on the continent, being one of the two with most influence on the continent, anf the capital leading kingdom of the Coalition. It is said Hyland was formed after Hyland, the first king to established the kingdom, came from after he came to the continent, and hailed as the first God Slayer after being given God Slayer Magic by Eurasia, the God of Continents and Life. *The kingdom of Jewels was a major kingdom in Eurasia, known for their enslavement of the Albions, a group of immortal sentient elements akin to elementals. However, long ago their kingdom was invaded by renegade Knight Magi, who taken the kingdom and have as their own. the albion]s, the kingdom transformed into the Renegade Imperium and kept to themselves ever since. *The kingdom of Eurodon is a kingdom in Eurasia known for their passsiveness and technology, though not as advanced as the kingdom of Technology, it's still a fairly advanced kingdom compared to the other kingdoms such as Hyland of Athens. Ruled by the legendary king Arthur Britannia, the current monarch of the Britannian Dynasty. *The kingdom of Tuatha Dé Danann is a major kingdom known as the Fairy Kingdom. Tuatha Dé Danann is the place fairies originated. However, due to the Great War, fairies does not currently trust those who are not fairy, and closed their borders for visitors. *The kingdom of Jötunheimr is a major kingdom known as the home of the jötnar, a subspecies of giants, the jötnar are known for their nigh-mastery of Elemental Magic specifically Ice and Earth Magics. Currently, the jötnar as no ill towards any race. *The kingdom of Technology, also referred as the kingdom of Arcane Technology is one of the most advanced kingdoms in Earth Land. Devoted to Arcane Science, the kingdom is the wonder of the magical world, developing new technologies integrated into everyday life. *The kingdom of Athens is one of the most powerful kingdoms on the continent, aligned with the Coalition, it's currently ruled by the Charlemagne the Young (also known as Charles the Great), and sits as one of the most powerful Knight Magi, holding the title of Grandmaster of the Knights. Other Kingdoms While the seven are the major political entities, there are other kingdoms that exists. *'Álfheimr': Álfheimr refers to an island that's connected with Eurasia. The homeland of the Dökkálfar and the Ljósálfar, it's divided into two kingdoms; Dökkáheim, the kingdom of the Dökkálfar to which their capital, Yggdrasil lies with the World Tree. The kingdom Ljósálheim is the home to the Ljósálfar elves. This kingdom is also part of the Coalition. Minor Nations *The Coalition of Australia is of many nations commonly located on the small island of Australia, which the nation was named after. Considered one of the earliest civilisations, a ancient nation dating to the Great War that the ancient Eurasians colonized. The Caolition is one of many in the National Coalition of the Republic, otherwise referred as the NCR. In the kingdom of Athens, the Flat Earth Land Society dismisses the very existence of the island due to its geographical location being impossible. Trivia & Notes *Named after , the largest continent on , comprising all of and . Category:Continent